The Traitor from Fleet Street
by Mirnaxavier
Summary: With a planned revenge, Sweeney discovers that his virtuous Lucy isn't THAT virtuous... (1st Sweenett fanfic, hope you enjoy it! Please Review!)


Another rainy day on Fleet Street. The perfect weather to plan another killing above Mrs Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium. The assassin/barber was telling his landlady his plan to kill the Beadle and the Judge that night... Meanwhile Mrs Lovett's little helper, Toby, thought something suspicious was going on between those two...  
- Mum, what's going on?  
- Nothing, deary, me and Mr. Todd are just discussing business... You can go to bed now, love. Thank you for your help today.  
- No problem, mum! You know I would do anything for you!

The boy went to the living room with his beloved gin without more words and Mr. Todd proceeded his plan to Eleanor:

- The Judge and the Beadle are coming tonight. You make sure that the boy is not going to interrupt anything. If Anthony shows up you keep him downstairs until I'm done with them  
- Yes, love, but how about Johanna? Isn't she up there already?  
- No. Anthony will be here with her and you keep her downstairs too. DON'T LET THEM GO UP YOU UNDERSTAND?  
- Okay, love, no problem...

The baker's voice was interrupted by a bell ringing upstairs.

- Beadle... - They whispered together.  
Nellie looked at the barber rushing upstairs and sighed. How handsome he was... She would do anything for him anytime he wanted... She wondered if he felt the same way, he probably didn't. He still loved that bitch, Lucy, even not knowing what she really was. Eleanor didn't want to hurt Sweeney's feelings by telling himt. She would say it... By the time that whole revenge thing is over.  
Another bell ringing called the baker's attention to the Pie Shop's door.  
- Anthony! Johanna! Please sit. Mr Todd will help you in a moment...  
- I need to hide Johanna here, ma'am... Is that OK?  
- Of course, deary... No problem at all...

Anthony left to find someone who could take them to the harbor when Mrs Lovett noticed Johanna's eyes. She knew Sweeney for quite a while and she admired him when he was Benjamin Barker too... Enough to memorize the exact color of his eyes: Dark brown. Almost black. She also knew Lucy. Lucy, now the beggar around the neighborhood, had brown eyes and the famous light yellow hair that made Sweeney crazy about her. Johanna had the same yellow hair... But her eyes were different. She had blue eyes. If both her parents had brown eyes how come hers are blue? The answer came through the door:Judge Turpin was going in when Eleanor pointed up. He got her message and ran to the stairs to meet Mr Todd.

_The Judge's eyes were blue._

On the Barber's Shop, Sweeney was cleaning the chair where the Beadle were then he saw outside that door his last prey to sit on this chair.  
- Ah, Mr. Todd, I am really happy that you brought Johanna back to me!  
- Of course, sir... She learned her lesson and regrets giving you such a hard time... I bet she is waiting for you to show up with you best appearance...  
- What are you suggesting, Mr. Todd?  
- How about a shave, sir? - He smiled maliciously to the Judge.  
- Well I don't see a problem on that  
Sweeney was having a blast. Just the thought of slashing that throat made him full of joy. The Judge started singing and he whistled along because of his great mood. The Judge was staring the barber for a while now:  
- Looking better at you now, Mr Todd, I think your face is quite familiar...  
Todd didn't see that one coming. What he meant with that? Should him expose his true identity?  
- What do you mean, sir? A face of a barber is not so usual to be remembered...  
That face hit Turpin like a lightning:  
- You... You are the one that... THE ONE THAT LUCY...  
The Judge couldn't finish his sentence. The hand of the barber was going to hit his neck with a razor. In a quick move, Turpin stopped his hand and took a paper out of his pocket.  
- Not so fast, Benjamin... Do you know what this is?  
The Judge had a mean smile on his face. That made Sweeney remember the face of the Judge on the day he was taken away from Lucy and Johanna fifteen years in the past. Mr Todd picked up the paper from Turpin's hand and hold his neck against the chair to make sure he wouldn't run away.  
- It is a note... From Lucy...  
Her handwriting was unique. It was adressed to Turpin and it said:

_"Good morning, my judge..._  
_How was last night for you? I loved your new tricks in bed... The barber will be away to work on the afternoon and maybe I can stop by to have some fun with you... What do you say?_  
_How are you going to get rid of him for us? Are going to ask the Beadle to do it?_  
_Well it doesn't matter... I'll be only yours in no time, my sweetie..._  
_- Lucy"_

The barber's blood was boiling... He couldn't believe that... He WOULDN'T believe but it was her handwritting... And the note was written when he was still with her... Was it true? Would she BETRAY him like that?  
His hands were sweating but they were firmly holding the judge's throat. In no time Sweeney picked up his razor and killed him without second guessing. He slashed his throat and attacked Turpin several times on the chest with his beloved weapon before he disposed the body to Nellie's Hell's Kitchen.

- He must have done it... - Mrs. Lovett thought.  
The woman was looking at Johanna for a while: was scared and didn't know what to do until Anthony went into the Pie Emporium and hugged her.  
- We have our ride. Let's go, Johanna...  
- WAIT!  
That was Sweeney, in clean clothes, looking at the couple. He went to Johanna with his blood boiling at top temperature and looked deep inside her eyes.  
She was scared and confused. What that man was doing? He stared her _blue_ eyes and shook his head trying to forget the past behind him and that girl:  
- Go. Save yourselves. - He said, tempted to kill them both.  
- Let's go, Johanna  
Anthony picked her hand and thanked before they went.  
Putting Lucy's note on the counter, Sweeney wanted Mrs. Lovett to read it.  
- Are you okay, love?  
Eleanor was worried about Sweeney. He have worshipped Lucy all his life and now he discovers that she is nothing but a lie.

- NO! I WOULD GIVE HER EVERYTHING... I CAN'T KILL HER NOW BECAUSE SHE IS DEAD!  
- Easy now, my love...  
Before any more words he ran to his shop, followed by the landlady. When she entered the room he was throwing out of the window every single thing that made him remember Lucy: Pictures, clothes, decoration... Even Johanna's little doll. Everything through the big window he stared so much.  
- Tell me she has a chance of being alive so I can kill her slowly like she deserves...  
- Calm down, my love... People say that she betrayed the judge with another man and he poisoned her... I don't know if she is alive...

Yes she knew. Nellie knew exactly who she was and where she was. The miserable woman begging for money in the streets of London, that's who she was... Mrs Lovett wasn't sure if she could tell him without any more blood being spilled... "But wait a second, Nellie. If he kills her than all his past will be just past. And he can move on again and be with you!". That idea in the baker's head was lovely... her dream would come true and without risks of his past coming back...

- She is the beggar that comes to the Pie Emporium every night...  
- WHY YOU DIDN'T SAY SO BEFORE? - Said Todd, exploding with anger  
- I wasn't sure of it and I didn't knew she betrayed you.  
- TAKE ME TO HER! NOW!

The Pie Shop was closed for a while now, but the miserable people kept looking in the trash for some food. She was there. Lucy.

- YOU! BEGGAR! REMEMBER ME?" - Said Sweeney with a blade on each hand.  
- Sir... Give some coins for the poor woman" - Lucy said  
- DON'T TRY TO BUY ME WITH YOUR FUCKING ACTING!  
- What are you talking about?  
- YOU DIDN'T ANSWER! REMEMBER ME?  
- No, I don't... Now excuse me as I... Wait a second... YOU... I... I...

Lucy was speechless. What are the odds of finding him again? After the poison fail she ran away and disguised herself. Everyone thought she was a pure, naive and innocent lamb, but it wasn't true. She married to please her family but she always wanted to be filthy rich... She flirted with the most powerfull man of London and the Judge bought her flirting. She got pregnant and had his baby, then she took the little girl home telling her husband that she was his daughter and he, loving his wife more than his own soul, took the girl as his. Her plans failed when she betrayed the judge... Her intention was to use the baby as a last card to play to buy the judge, but then, he poisoned her.

- What now, huh, Lucy? The truth is a bitter medicine, right?  
Sweeney had a mad look in his eyes. He would have one more prey after all.  
He took her hair and pulled her until they got on his shop. She was thrown on the chair and had her neck pressed against it, just like the judge...

With nothing more than two blades he slashed her throat with fury and so deeply he could go off with her head, and that's what he did. She died instantly and he got rid of the body by sending it to the kitchen.

Mrs. Lovett wouldn't dare to go up to the shop with Mr. T and his "costumer". She waited on her shop until the falling body noise came up. Sweeney entered the Emporium covered in blood and asked her to skin the bodies himself. She was scared to death of him, but she let him do whatever he wanted to get his past over him.

He was done with the corps and came back to the Pie Shop dripping blood. Nellie was there sipping gin and waiting for him in a new burgundy dress that matched her curls. The dress was too expensive for the occasion. Low neckline with a black corset showing and dark gray lace on the skirt and the detail of a ribbon on the end of her spine line on the back. She actually looked stunning and she smelled different too... The smell of baked bread wasn't there anymore but a soft sweetened smell took its place. Her cherry-brown hair was pinned in one bun with many curls loose.

- What's the occasion?  
The barber was starstruck to see that landlady he saw everyday so beautiful. He had blood on his clothes, some cuts on his hands -the fury of a betrayed barber on his dead enemies- , he was stinking and dirty. He was ashamed to be like that in front of her. In front of anyone, actually.

- Go get clean and come drink with me! To celebrate your revenge!

In 20 minutes the barber was ready. He was wearing regular day clothes but there was something different: He was smiling like that time Mrs. Lovett suggested to bake the dead ones into pies.

- What?  
- Great, deary! Here... Take a glass of gin. Cheers to the chase that is finally over  
- Cheers.  
He was relieved now. He avenged his wife before he knew she was worthless and then he avenged himself by killing the same one... He was thankfull to Mrs. Lovett after all she have done for him through all this years -even when he wasn't there-

After some gin he took her hand and pulled her to dance. They started together the song they sang when they danced together for the last time. They danced like they were in a ballroom until finish beside the counter with fresh pies on it.

- You are going to stop this madness now?  
- Yes. You will stay without... _supplies._

- I can try... But promise me no more killings  
- Fine.

She picked up two pies from the counter and served them with gin, smiling at Todd  
- I'm not eating that.  
- Calm down, deary... This is sweet apple pie...

Apples... The sweet scent on her was apple and cinnamon. It was obvious she was trying to make him fall for her... She knew some stuff about Lucy and one of the things is that she was allergic to cinnamon. Sweeney never had it because of Lucy... Until now. He was hating everything that reminded him of Lucy. Her stuff were burning like her and he started hating on roses and blondes because of her. Even though he missed a woman in his life. 15 years away from too much contact with the world made him change. He was introspective now and didn't talk much because got used to be alone and think instead of talk. He realized he was staring at the blank without blinking and Eleanor was talking to him:

- So? What do you think about my apple pie, my dear?  
He had another bite of pie and tasted the best thing in his life. She wasn't really good at baking meat pies but Apple Pie was her best shot. That taste was like he was... _kissing her_. The same smell on her could be tasted on that pie...  
- It is very good.

She smiled at him and picked up some more

- You weren't eating very well so I decided to change the menu for a little bit, love

They were sitting side by side on the dining table from the shop when he started staring at the blank again. She called his attention by touching his hand that was, for his own surprise, on her leg. What was happening to him? He knew his feelings for Lucy changed out of nowhere but he never liked Mrs. Lovett like that. She was a helper, a confident, a partner on his crimes... he could dare to say she was his closest friend. He needed to change. All the goals in his life changed. He have killed the judge and he was back to business... he forgot Lucy and met Johanna... He needed to go on the opposite way that Benjamin would go... He was Sweeney now and killing was something that Benjamin would never do. Baking corpses into pies was also something that his Lucy wouldn't do.

Lucy as he knew was pure and sweet... He was hating that kind of woman that time. Lucy pretended to be weak, naive and gentle when she was a filthy and selfish whore... He was next to the perfect opposite of his Lucy, and, being her opposite, Eleanor would never cheat on him.

She was resting her head on his shoulder when he came back to real life and left his thoughts. She was a warrior giving her best in a battle, struggling to survive and to help him and Toby to do the same. He put his hand on her head, supporting it, and stroke her hair gently... He knew he was moving on but he felt nothing...

Nellie was too happy to even breathe. He was taking care of her after all this time... She didn't want to scare him away so she barely moved. "C'mon, Eleanor... show him that you care about him! You have waited enough! Don't sit there like a dead body... Make a move!". Her thoughts led to get her mouth side by side with his. They could feel each others breath and the tension was growing every minute. "You need to move with your life and she wants to do it with you... You should kiss her and she will love it because she loves you... Give it a try, Todd...". His mind was never like this before... He was mentally talking to himself... He wasn't wondering or planning... He was ready to _feel_.

The hand once in her leg moved to her chin. With two fingers he softly guided her lips towards his until they met. They were kissing timidly at first. Her mind was exploding with different feelings and his mind could only think of how her lips that tasted like apple pie. Exactly how he thought it would be. Exactly how he _wanted_ it to be. She was bursting of joy and without second thoughts she deepened the kiss without knowing if he was going to correspond or not. He never felted that way before... She is leading him on the kiss, something that would never happen with his Lucy. "Forget her name, Sweeney... Just like she forgot you. Lucy is dead because she lied to everyone that once loved her. She was a selfish little fucker and now you know that. She is dead and , after killing so many men, you should, at least, try to make Eleanor_ alive_...". With this words in his head he touched her tongue with his own and her response was immediate.

Her hands were holding his neck and his hands were holding her hips. For a moment he had a sudden thought "She is you chance to be happy again. After all this time". He kissed the pale skin of her revealed shoulders and kissed her neck softly touching his lips against it time after time until he intensified it a little, making her lean her head back and hold his head gently towards her.

He asked himself what he was doing... That wasn't what he wanted to do. He wasn't like that. Sweeney slowly pushed her away from him and, without a single word, went to his room.  
- Have I done something wrong? - She asked herself, whispering.  
- No... I am doing this for the wrong reasons - He whispered to himself, avoiding her to listen it.

She went to her bedroom quietly and cried herself to sleep that night.

As usual he was going to think for a while before going to sleep. He sat by his beloved window and stared at the roofs and chimneys of London. He knew that HIS Lucy was a lie... She wasn't what he thought she was... Johanna is the proof of it: How come she had blue eyes if neither him or Lucy had blue eyes? The judge had those eyes and there is no other answer... He wanted to forget Lucy, but the image of that pure woman looking outside the same window carrying the baby was too intense in his head.  
- Never again I'll let you come into my mind again, Lucy...

A nightmare haunted the barber's sleep on that night. Lucy was screaming for help because the judge was abusing her and there was nothing he could do. He was just watching the scene uncapable to move and make something. A ray of sunlight hit his eyes and they snapped open. Inside the man's head that one was the real Lucy, not the one that wrote that note and cheated on him. He took a bath hoping that the dream would vanish from his mind but it didn't help.  
Downstairs he met the cheerful baker doing her job:

- Good morning, love. You look worried... What's wrong, deary?  
- Nightmares as usual...  
- Have you breakfast and you will feel better...

Those words sounded absurd on his mind. "This woman says bullshit as always...". She was getting on his nerves already... Bloody baker...  
The first costumer of the day entered the Pie Shop. A blonde woman with calm expression and a smile on her face. She was just like Lucy. The baker was paying attention to her pies when she welcomed the woman but when she looked at her, the image of Lucy holding the baby came through her mind.  
Sweeney looked at her and, just like the baker, couldn't think of anyone but Lucy on that table, having pie with ale, looking outside:  
- Good morning, milady - he took her hand and kissed it.  
- Good morning, good gentleman.  
- Allow me to ask what is your name, miss?  
- Certainly, sir. I'm Anne. Pleased to meet you, Mr...  
- Mr. Todd. Sweeney Todd. And the pleasure is all mine.

Mrs. Lovett looked at them with a knot on her stomach. How could this happen? Who the hell is that woman and what Todd wanted with her? But the worse was yet to come:  
- Would you join me to dinner tonight?  
- Of course, I can't see why not...  
The words "I'll give you a reason not to do it, little slut! I'm right here, you filthy little girl..." popped on Mrs. Lovett's head. She giggled and noticed that the meat pie she was serving to Anne had _Lucy's_ meat on it. She made bigger pies so she could see when her costumers eat the meat of that woman she hated for so long. Anne payed and said some words to Mr. T. before she left:  
- Mr T, what are you doing?  
- Getting the Lucy I knew back...  
- She is not your Lucy... Your Lucy was on that pie...  
He gave her the coldest stare and went upstairs to start his business day and she felt she would have some more_ fresh supplies_ that day...

As the dinner time came she saw the damn blonde woman on her shop again, next to Mr. T.  
- Oh, Mr. T, I see you brought her to the right place to eat on Fleet Street, right? - she said, trying to hide the rage on her voice  
- Yes, you see, Mrs. Lovett, I know you make the best pies in London and I noticed she will be a loyal costumer for now on...  
- He is right, you know. Your pies are the best ones I ever had... - Said Anne trying to break the clear tension between the three of them.  
- Well, there is the table I saved for you - said the shop owner taking them to a table next to the entrance door. The worst table on her shop.

After a really long time serving and preparing pies with Toby, Mrs. Lovett was too tired to convince Mr. Todd that his date was a bad idea:  
- Good Night, Nellie - He said, grabbing her to a quick waltz before going to his room  
- Mr T, wait...  
- What's wrong, my pet? - The happiness on his voice was clear. She never saw him that happy in a while.  
- Want to stay for a gin or something?  
- Well, I see no harm on that... - He said smiling

They took a table outside, near the stairs, glasses and a brand new bottle of gin, which he poured on both glasses:  
- Oh, Mrs. Lovett... I can't believe... - He said drinking his gin in one shot.  
- What, Mr T? - She took one shot of her gin and immediately poured some more.

A whole bottle of gin later she convinced him that his date was the worst idea ever and his feelings were divided between the woman that helped him since he came back and always loved him, and the one that looks like his Lucy:

- Oh, Mr. Todd, I thought you were over all this... She isn't her, deary. This isn't real. I am real.  
- You see, Nellie... - he paused to drink his last glass of gin - I don't know what to do now, my love... - He sounded like one of those drunken pirates that spend their looting in rum and hookers. He touched her arm and stared at her.  
- You need to let it go, Sweeney! We can start from scratch... - She said holding herself on his shoulders.  
- Nellie, Nellie, Nellie... - He said running his thumb softly on her cheek - Do you still have those Apple Pies?  
- Yes, I do, love - She said not believing he was asking for pie after all that talking about the future. She took some pies and another bottle of gin -this one was already open because of Toby- and headed to their table handing Sweeney one Apple Pie. He ate it in seconds:  
- You know, my pet, this Apple Pies of yours... They taste like something _really great_... - He said, drunken and distracted.  
- What, deary?  
- _Your kiss,_ my love.. Yes, yes, it tastes sweet and spicy ate the same time... Tastes like apples too... - He said, gesturing and looking at her.  
- Oh, Mr. T, I'm really flattered... - She said smiling at him and putting her hand on his chest.

They kept staring at each other for a while when she couldn't help herself anymore and pulled him for a warm and gentle kiss. He held her against him and deepened the kiss, making her grip on his neck. Their kiss was getting warmer every second until they broke apart to catch some breath and smiled at each other. He was leaving kisses on her neck while he whispered kind words to her making her quietly moan and enjoy the moment more and more.  
He took her hand, helping her to stand up, and pressed her against the wall kissing around the neckline of her dress and pressing her waist against his body:

- Come, my pet.. - He whispered to her

She followed him with a twister of emotions on her body and wished for that moment to be eternal. As they entered his room he pressed her against the door, working to take off her dress while she was breathing quickly and trying to unbutton his vest and shirt. Once without those clothes he led her to his bed, kissing her body and doing his best to untangle her corset -a hard task for a drunken man. She ran her fingers through his hair and neck, pulling him against her and whispering his name several times as he touched her softly and, in a moment, she was sitting on his lap and he was inside her moving slowly between her legs, making her moan timidly. He was already desperate to have her and kissed every inch of her while she clawed on his back, not believing on that moment, then his moves got a little faster. Her breath was faster than her own heartbeat and he was claiming her name when they climaxed together then he took her by the hair and pulled her for one last kiss for that night:

- You are amazing, Nellie...  
- I love you

They layed down and he held her, caressing her head and kissing her forehead before they went to sleep. She dreamed about her perfect wedding by the sea and her life as Mrs. Todd, finally having the man of her dreams next to her.


End file.
